Can't Stop the Time - Everlasting
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: Oneshot. DBSK fanfic. Walau tidak tinggal bersama, hati mereka tetap satu. Mereka adalah dongbangshinki. Dewa-dewa yang terbit dari Timur, dimana Cassiopeia yang dilambangkan oleh 5 bintang berbentuk W adalah pengawal setianya. Cassiopeia akan selalu bersinar, karena itulah kelima orang itu harus melakukan hal yang sama. Ya, LIMA orang.. bukan dua.. ataupun tiga.


Title: Everlasting (Can't Stop the Time)

Genre: Friendship. Angst(?).

Rate: K+

Cast: TVXQ's member: Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and Park Yoochun. Cho Kyuhyun. Tokoh pendukung lain.

YunJaeYooSuMin.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Plot is mine.

Warning: OOC. Typo.

.

a/n: ff kedua tentang dongbangshinki. Cerita ini hanya berdasarkan pemikiranku. Jadi, jikalau tidak suka, silakan meninggalkan ff ini. Saya cinta damai ^^

.

[Everlasting - Can't Stop the Time]

.

Seorang namja tampan bermata musang terduduk di lantai yang dingin-meringkuk lebih tepatnya. Menatap nanar sekelilingnya yang sepi. Kosong. Ruangan tempatnya berada kini kosong, sama seperti hatinya. Benar-benar seperti ruang hampa udara bagian tersensitif dalam diri manusia itu setelah menatap kepergian ketiga teman.. ani, membernya, keluarganya, cintanya, atau apapun itu. Yunho belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ketiga orang yang baginya sangat berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

Bahkan ketika ia menahan mereka, ketiga orang itu hanya menanggapi dengan punggung dingin. Sangat angkuh. Tak diputar sederajatpun kepala mereka-meski hanya untuk menatap namja berstatus 'leader' dalam grup mereka itu. Tetap dibiarkan air yang mengalir dari mata musangnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Yunho bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Changmin, satu-satunya member yang tersisa. Gundukan selimut, itulah yang tertangkap oleh retina matanya ketika pintu bercat putih gading itu terbuka.

"Changmin ah.."

Perlahan ia arahkan tangannya ke gundukan selimut yang baru ia tau setelah melihat lebih dekat sedikit bergetar.

'Ia menangis?'

Tangan yang terulur hendak menyentuh Changmin itu Yunho biarkan jatuh begitu saja. Rasanya ia tak punya tenaga walau hanya sekedar mengangkat tangan lentiknya. Gagal dan tak becus. Ia rasa kata-kata itulah yang pantas ditujukan padanya sekarang. Ketiga member meninggalkan dirinya bersama dongsaeng di hadapannya yang sedang terisak.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae, Changmin ah. Aku benar-benar _leader _yang tak berguna, membuat ketiga hyungmu meninggalkanmu. Mian.."

SRAKK

Tiba-tiba Changmin menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan kasar kemudian menatap Yunho tajam, membuat namja tampan bermata musang itu sangat terintimidasi.

Namja setinggi tiang itu berdiri kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya diiringi suara pintu yang berdebum karena ditutup dengan keras.

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

CKLEK

"Changmin ah?"

Tak menjawab sapaan sahabatnya itu, dengan seenaknya Changmin 'ngeloyor' masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya! Ada apa? Changmin ah.." seru Kyuhyun sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Changmin.

BRUK

Changmin menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk sesaat setelah memasuki sebuah ruangan-kamar Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu tidur di kasurku, heh? Bangun, evil!"

"…"

"Ya! Kau tentu tau apa yang akan kulakukan padamu kalau kau tidak mau bangun dan menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

SET

Changmin menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi, "Kau akan tau sebentar lagi. Karena itu sekarang diam dan biarkan aku mendapati ketenangan sedikit saja." ujarnya sambil mengubah posisi menjadi tengkurap.

Mengerti maksud Changmin, Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya, bermaksud membiarkan sahabat evilnya itu untuk sendiri. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh nada dering ponsel yang terus berbunyi dan dibiarkan begitu saja oleh sang pemilik.

Akhirnya dengan tidak berperike-_evil_-an Kyuhyun merogoh kantong celana Changmin untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalamnya lalu menekan layar untuk menjawab telepon yang masuk.

"Yeoboseyo, Yunho hyung.."

"_Eh? Nugu__seyo__?" _Tanya sang penelepon heran karena yang ia dengar bukan suara sang pemilik ponsel.

"Ini aku, Kyuhyun. Changmin sedang di dorm suju sekarang."

"_Aah, Kyuhyun ah.. bisa aku bicara dengan Changmin?" _

"Changmin ah, Yunho hyung menelepon. Dia ingin bicara denganmu."

Hening.

Tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Changmin, ia juga tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Mian, hyung. Sepertinya Changmin sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang."

"_Ah, nde. Kalau begitu, kututup teleponnya ne. Gomawo, Kyuhyun ah." _

PIP

Kyuhyun menatap ponsel di genggamannya sambil menghela napas, kemudian menatap sahabatnya, "Tumben sekali Yunho hyung yang meneleponmu, biasanya Jae hyung." Ujarnya sambil menghampiri Changmin berniat meletakkan ponsel itu di sisi sahabatnya.

Namun Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali ponsel yang hampir saja teronggok manis di atas kasur empuk itu karena sebuah pesan masuk. Lagi-lagi dengan tidak berperike-_evil_-an, ia buka pesan tersebut, "Dari Yunho hyung. Katanya, 'Changmin ah, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, maukah kau menemaniku minum?' "

"Tumben sekali ia memintamu menemaninya minum. Memangnya Jaejoong hyung kemana? Biasanya mereka selalu berdua kan?" komentar Kyuhyun setelah membacakan pesan masuk untuk Changmin.

SRAK

Secara tiba-tiba Changmin bangkit, mengambil ponselnya yang masih digenggam oleh Kyuhyun, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan sahabatnya begitu saja.

"Aneh.." gumam Kyuhyun, ia putuskan untuk tidak mengejar Changmin. 'Lebih baik aku tidur. Sepertinya aku tak boleh ikut campur dalam hal ini.' Pikirnya.

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

PLAKK

Yunho hampir saja tersedak karena tiba-tiba ada yang memukul pundaknya dari belakang. Mata musangnya membulat kala sang pelaku pemukulan menampakkan diri dan duduk di hadapannya kemudian menenggak habis segelas soju yang ada di meja.

"Aaaaaah…" desah Changmin lega setelah gelas di genggamannya kosong. Kemudian ia ambil botol yang masih setengah penuh itu dan langsung menenggak habis botol tersebut, membuat mata musang di hadapannya semakin membulat ditambah mulut yang sedikit menganga.

"Aku sudah menemanimu minum. Sekarang kajja kita pulang."

"Shireoo.. aku baru minum sedikit. Pesan 2 botol lagi setelah itu aku akan pulang."

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

"Hhhh.."

Changmin menghela napas melihat hyungnya yang kini sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian meletakkannya di telinga setelah menekan icon "_call_" ke sebuah nomor yang ada dalam kontaknya.

"Jae hyung.. temanmu yang kelahirannya hanya berbeda dua hari denganmu itu menyebalkan sekali. Padahal dia lebih tua dariku, tapi kenapa malah aku yang harus mengurusnya yang lebih kekanakan dariku? Asal hyung tau saja, ia tadi memintaku menemaninya minum dan dengan 'sok' memesan 3 botol soju walau akhirnya belum sebotol ia minum, aku harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba ia mengeluh sakit pada perutnya. Sangat merepotkan bukan? Aku heran kau bisa betah dekat dengannya." Ujar Changmin panjang lebar—walau sebenarnya ia tau panggilannya hanya masuk kotak suara.

Namja kelebihan kalsium itu terdiam, menatap layar ponselnya kemudian Yunho yang sedang berbaring secara bergantian, menempelkan kembali ponselnya ke telinga menunggu tanggapan dari seberang telepon yang walau ia tau tak akan ada, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Hyung.." gumamnya.

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

PIP

Jaejoong menatap sendu ponselnya setelah mendengar sebuah pesan suara.

"Hhhh…"

Namja cantik itu hanya dapat menghela napas berat. Berharap semua beban di hatinya ikut menguap bersama udara yang ia hembuskan.

"Changminnie…" gumamnya sambil beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil jaket yang tergantung tak jauh darinya kemudian memakainya.

"Mau kemana, hyung?"

"Kau pasti tau aku mau kemana, Yoochun ah."

"Hmm, aku ragu apa mereka mau menerimamu setelah kita pergi membiarkan Yunho hyung yang memohon pada kita sambil menangis."

"Mereka pasti tau maksud kita yang sebenarnya bukan seperti itu."

"Jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini, aku yakin mereka akan melakukan seperti yang kau katakan tadi, hyung. Tapi untuk sekarang, siapapun tak akan ada yang dapat berpikir jernih."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku kesana untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"Silakan jika kau benar-benar orang yang kejam. Karena kuyakin kau hanya akan menambah luka batin mereka."

Yoochun berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiam di depan pintu dengan tangan menggenggam kenop.

"Tapi aku tak ingin membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini makin membesar."

"Lakukanlah seperti yang hyung inginkan. Aku tak melarangmu, hanya mengingatkan." Ujar Yoochun yang masih berjalan menjauh memunggungi Jaejoong.

BRUKK

Langkah Yoochun terhenti dan berbalik menghadap hyung cantiknya yang kini sedang terduduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa benar harus begini jalannya? Yoochun ah, katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi."

Alis Yoochun mengernyit sebagai tanggapan pertama pertanyaan yang baru saja hyungnya lontarkan padanya.

"Ck. Kalian berdua sama saja." gumamnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Jaejoong.

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

Sebuah layar laptop menampilkan sekilas berita mengenai kesuksesan konser JYJ di Jepang yang bertajuk 'Thanksgiving'. Secara tak sadar sang pemilik benda elektronik berbentuk persegi tersebut mengarahkan kursor pada sebuah link dan meng-kliknya, hingga terpampanglah berita tersebut secara keseluruhan.

"Changmin ah, kau mau ma-"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti kala mata musangnya menangkap pemandangan layar laptop Changmin.

"Mau apa, hyung?" Tanya Changmin sambil dengan cepat tangannya mengarahkan kursor pada ikon kotak merah bertanda silang yang ada di pojok kanan atas browsernya kemudian mengkliknya.

"Ah, ani. Aku tadi hanya ingin menanyakan kau ingin makan apa siang ini dan memesankannya, tapi… kau pesanlah sendiri. Aku harus pulang ke rumah sekarang. Mian."

"Rumah? Gwangju?"

"Nde."

"Kenapa?"

"Eh? Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan kita tidak ada jadwal, jadi kupikir untuk apa kita di sini? Dan aku rasa, aku akan lama di sana. Jadi, lebih baik kau juga pulang ke rumah orang tuamu. Daripada disini sendirian saja."

"…"

"Kenapa diam?"

"Ah, nde. Hati-hati." Ujar Changmin sambil mengambil jaket kulit yang teronggok manis di sampingnya dan mengambil ransel setelah memakai jaket itu.

"Kau juga mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ani. Aku ingin keluar sebentar mencari udara segar."

BRAK

Dengan sedikit kasar Changmin menutup pintu dan mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah.

DDRTTT.. DDRTTT..

Ponsel Changmin bergetar pertanda masuknya pesan dan dengan segera sang pemilik membuka pesan tersebut.

_From: Yunho hyung _

'_Kau sentiment sekali akhir-akhir ini..' _

Changmin menatap layar ponselnya lama. Kenapa orang ini malah bertanya? Pikirnya.

Tentu saja ia marah. Ia sangat membenci perpisahan ini. Dari otaknya yang encer sudah ia kumpulkan semua kata-kata yang ia rasa cukup untuk meluapkan amarahnya ini. Tapi bukan gaya seorang Shim Changmin-magnae boyband Korea terkece-apabila ia bicara seenaknya tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu. Ya, ia harus memilah-milah kata apa yang pantas ia lontarkan pada hyungnya itu.

Tapi… setelah dipikir-pikir, apakah Yunho pantas menerima hal yang ada dalam isi kepalanya sekarang (baca: amarah)? Ia pun tak bisa menentukan sebenarnya siapa yang patut disalahkan akan perpisahan ini, yang jelas bukan dirinya.

'_Mian.' _Akhirnya hanya empat huruf itulah yang menjadi isi pesan balasannya untuk Yunho.

Terkirimnya pesan balasan tersebut bersamaan dengan retina mata Changmin yang menangkap pemandangan sebuah mall besar di kota Seoul, dimana _game center_ dalam mall tersebut adalah tempat yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Kyuhyun atau Junsu-dengan menyamar tentunya-seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini-dengan jaket kulit, topi, dan masker. Untung saja tak ada yang mengenalinya sedikitpun.. atau ada? Tapi tak berani menyapa karena ekspresi wajah Changmin yang seperti monster sekarang.

TUUT TUUT

"_Yeoboseyo.." _sapa seseorang dari seberang telepon.

Changmin yang kini sedang berada di sebuah kafe menelan makanan yang ia santap saat menunggu panggilan telepon tersambung sebelum membalas sapaan dari sang penerima telepon.

"Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyun ah. Temani aku ke _game center_… sekarang."

Itulah Changmin. Tanpa basa-basi, langsung kepada intinya.

"_Mianhae.. sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap, grupku setengah jam lagi akan tampil di sebuah acara televisi. Bagaimana kalau setelah itu saja? Aku tidak ada jadwal." _

"Ah, tidak perlu. Gomawo ne, Kyuhyun ah. Hwaiting."

PIP

"Telepon Junsu hyung.." ujarnya sambil menekan ikon _call_ pada sebuah nomor dalam kontak ponselnya.

TUUT… PIP .

Nada telepon tersambung baru berbunyi sekali namun Changmin sudah memutus panggilan tersebut. Ia lupa kalau sekarang sudah tak bisa. Dulu jika Kyuhyun tak dapat menemaninya, ia pasti menghubungi Junsu.

Pabboya. Changmin merutuki kebodohannya. Dengan cepat ia habiskan menu makannya siang itu dan segera ke _game center_.

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

ZZRSSHH

Changmin terdiam di muka gedung mall. Menatap tanpa ekspresi tetes demi tetes air turun dari langit yang mulai menggelap. Ia arahkan tangannya untuk merogoh isi ranselnya. "Payung.. jas hujan…" terus ia telusuri tiap inci dari benda yang sering ia gunakan untuk membawa seluruh keperluannya itu, "Kenapa tidak ada? Apa aku tidak membawanya?" dan tak didapati olehnya payung, jas hujan, hoodie, atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya dari air hujan. Akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menunggu hujan itu berhenti. Termenung..

Tiba-tiba terpikir olehnya ketika ia bermain di _game center_ dulu di tempat ini dengan Junsu. Sama seperti sekarang, dulu mereka tidak bisa pulang karena terjebak hujan. Saat itu benar-benar berkesan baginya-terutama saat hyungnya itu mengajaknya bermain lagi dan mentraktirnya makan yang berakhir kosongnya dompet Junsu.

Hahaha.. Changmin tertawa hambar. Miris pada dirinya sendiri yang masih berharap kejadian masa lalu bahagianya dapat terulang kembali.

"Hhhhhhh…" ia menghela napas dalam sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar mall. Hujan-hujanan saja, berdiam di sini bisa membuat gila karena terus teringat masa lalu. Pikirnya.

PYASH

Dengan tidak berperike-mobil-an, sebuah sedan yang baru saja melintas tak jauh dari Changmin membuat celananya terkena cipratan air hujan.

"Aissh.." gerutunya sambil sedikit membungkuk guna mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke ujung celana yang terkena noda itu.

"Lupa membawa payung atau sengaja ingin bermain hujan, eoh?"

Terdengar sebuah suara bersamaan dengan payung yang melindungi kepala Changmin dari guyuran air hujan. Namja kelebihan kalsium itu mendongak menatap sumber suara. Tampak wajah Junsu si namja imut yang-harus ia akui-sangat dirindukannya.

"Kau.. ada di Korea?" Tanya Changmin masih dengan posisinya-membungkukkan badan dengan sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Ya tentu saja. Memang tidak boleh aku ada di negaraku sendiri?"

"Bukannya kau di Jepang?" tanya Changmin lagi, kali ini ada nada sinis dalam suaranya.

"Urusan kami sudah selesai, jadi untuk apa berlama-lama di sana? Lagipula disini ada kau kan yang merindukanku?"

"Heh? Kau sakit ya, hyung? Tak ada yang bilang aku merindukanmu."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau tadi meneleponku?"

"Meneleponmu?"

"Ne."

Changmin memasang tampang sok berpikir, "Aaah.. mungkin karena aku salah menekan ikon _call_ pada nomormu yang sebenarnya ingin kuhapus."

"Haha. Kau yakin? Bukan karena kau ingin minta ditemani bermain di _game center_ karena Kyuhyun sedang ada acara bersama grupnya?""

"Kau sok tau sekali. Aku tidak ke _game center_."

"Jangan bohong, Changmin ah. Aku tadi mendengar pembicaraan beberapa yeoja yang melihat orang yang mirip denganmu di _game center_, ia yakin sekali itu kau, tapi tak berani menyapa karena wajahmu seram sekali—"

Perkataan Junsu terhenti karena Changmin melemparkan _deathglare_ padanya. "Di..dia yang bilang lho. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mendengus, kemudian menatap Junsu lagi bersiap mendengarkan omongan hyungnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Untuk lebih meyakinkanku, aku bertanya pada petugas di _game center_ itu kira-kira adakah namja setinggi tiang listrik yang sedang sendiri dan berbusana seperti sedang menyamar, dan mereka menjawab 'ada'. Sudahlah, akui saja kalau benar tadi kau meneleponku karena rindu padaku. Sejujurnya, kami juga sangat merindukanmu, Changmin ah."

"Huh. Kalau rindu, cepatlah kembali." Ujarnya cepat sambil dengan cepat pula ia merebut gagang payung dari genggaman Junsu dan berjalan menjauhi namja bersuara khas dolphin itu.

"Ya!", seru Junsu sambil memakai tudung jaketnya dan berlari menyusul Changmin, "Kenapa kau menguasai payungnya sendirian, eoh?"

"Lho? Memangnya kau tidak membawa payung lebih? Bukankah kau sengaja menyusulku setelah kutelepon karena ingin membawakanku payung agar aku tak kehujanan?"

"Mwo? Kau terlalu percaya diri, Changmin ah."

"Oh." Gumam Changmin singkat sambil menyerahkan payung ke dalam genggaman Junsu kemudian berjalan menjauh dengan cepat.

"Ya! Changmin ah.."

Junsu menyusul langkah Changmin, "Kita pakai ini berdua. Kau mau sakit, huh?"

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Sudah terlanjur basah begini, lebih baik dilanjutkan." Tolak Changmin sambil mendorong payung yang menaungi kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Junsu menutup payungnya, "Kita hujan-hujanan bersama."

"Yak!" Changmin menarik payung dari gengaman Junsu, membukanya, dan mengangkatnya ke atas guna melindungi kepala mereka dari guyuran hujan, "Kau keras kepala sekali, hyung. Aku kan tidak mau badanku encok(?) karena menggendongmu ke rumah sakit bila tiba-tiba kau demam tinggi seperti dulu."

"Enak saja. Kau yang keras kepala, Shim Changmin pabbo."

"Kau. Hhhh, aku seperti orang bodoh, berduaan di bawah naungan payung dengan orang seperti dirimu. Membuatku lapar." (#plakk. Gak nyambung lu, Min)

"Kau lapar? Kalau begitu kita makan di kedai ramyun dekat sini saja."

SET

"Kajja kita kesana. Kenapa malah berhenti dan menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Junsu heran.

"Aku menunggu kau melanjutkan perkataanmu, hyung."

"Melanjutkan perkataan apa maksudmu?"

"Ada kan kalimat terakhir yang digunakan orang setelah mengajak orang lain makan?"

Junsu tampak berpikir sebentar, matanya membulat kala mengerti maksud namja di hadapannya, "Shireooo.. aku tak mau kejadian pahit dompetku yang kosong terulang lagi."

"Tidak akan. Dompetmu pasti penuh kan sehabis konser di Jepang?"

"Shireo..shireo..shireo.."

"Yak! Pelit sekali kau.."

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

"Kenyaaang…" gumam Changmin sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Mereka berdua telah selesai dari acara santap malam mereka dan keluar dari kedai ramyun setelah sebelumnya Junsu memberikan beberapa lembar uang won kepada sang pemilik beserta.. tanda tangan. Ya, pemilik kedai itu mengenali mereka dan meminta tanda tangan sebagai upah tutup mulut.

"Huh? Kau bisa kenyang, Min?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu, hyung? Memangnya aku perut karet? Hhhhh.. akhirnya kau mentraktirku juga kan?"

"Sembarangan. Kuanggap itu sebagai hutang."

"Mwo?"

"Haha. Bercanda. Sudahlah, tapi jangan harap ada lain kali."

"Huh. Memang dasar kau pelit. Tapi.. gomawo."

"Eh?" Junsu menatap Changmin tanpa berkedip dan memegang bahu dongsaengnya itu dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Kau berterima kasih padaku?"

"Ya! Junsu hyung.. kau berlebihan sekali. Walaupun evil, tapi aku punya etika."

Junsu melepaskan pegangannya kemudian mengendikkan bahu, "Yunho hyung menjagamu dengan baik, ne?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya hyung?"

"Nde. Mian, aku bukan hyung yang baik untukmu."

Changmin terdiam, sedang Junsu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm.. aku ingin pulang sekarang. Kau mau kemana, hyung?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut pulang denganmu? Aku ingin bertemu Yunho hyung."

"Eh? Bertemu Yunho hyung? Bisa tidak ya?"

"Yak.. memang kenapa harus tak bisa? Dia tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Aniyoo. Tadi siang Yunho hyung bilang akan pulang ke rumahnya hari ini."

"Rumahnya? Gwangju?"

Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kapan akan kembali kesini?"

"Molla. Tapi ia bilang akan lama di sana."

"Eoh? Memangnya kalian tidak ada jadwal?"

Tak menjawab, Changmin malah menatap Junsu heran seakan berkata 'kenapa kau masih menanyakan hal itu, pabbo?'

"Ya! Kenapa tak menjawab? Kau tak mendengarku?"

"Ya! Hyung pabbo. Jadwal apa yang kau maksud heh?" Changmin menghela napas kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa yang bisa diharapkan hanya dari dua orang?"

"A—" tenggorokan Junsu seakan tercekat, hingga kata-kata yang sudah ia rancang di otaknya tak dapat dilontarkan. Namja imut itu akhirnya ikut menundukkan kepalanya, "…Apa kalian ingin menyerah?"

"Kalau memang hanya itu pilihan yang kami punya, sudah kulakukan dari dulu, hyung. Tapi kita kan punya pilihan lain ketika sedang terpuruk, yaitu bangkit. Itulah yang sedang kuusahakan sekarang. Dan kau seakan menghancurkan usahaku karena mengira aku akan menyerah. Jadi, kalau kau bertanya begitu, akan kujawab.." Changmin mengangkat kepalanya terlebih dahulu serta menatap Junsu tegas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, " 'Ya, mungkin aku memang tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah'. Aku permisi pulang dulu, hyung. Anneyoong.."

Junsu terdiam, ia ingin mengejar Changmin yang berlari meninggalkannya tapi seluruh tubuhnya seakan kaku tak dapat digerakkan, "Changmin ah… Mianhae." lirihnya sambil menatap punggung Changmin yang semakin menjauh, hingga akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

Ctak Ctik Ctak Ctik..

Suara ketikan keyboard mendominasi salah satu ruangan di dorm JYJ. Seorang namja imut sedang dalam posisi tengkurap dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari layar laptop di hadapannya. Saat menangkap pemandangan yang tak asing baginya, yaitu foto Changmin dan Yunho dengan tulisan 'TVXQ is Back', namja imut itu mengukir senyumnya.

Yoochun yang baru memasuki ruangan tempat Junsu berada mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung melihat senyum Junsu yang cerah saat ini.

"Kau kenapa, Su? Seperti orang gila, senyum-senyum sendiri. Membuatku takut.."

Junsu tak memedulikan ucapan Yoochun yang berbentuk ejekan itu, senyum cerah nan kelewat manis masih terukir di wajah _angel _-nya.

"Changmin dan Yunho hyung, akhirnya kembali dengan nama TVXQ."

Yoochun sedikit tersentak, perasaan bahagia langsung menyergapnya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Junsu dan ikut menatap objek yang tak pernah lepas dari pandangan namja imut itu.

"Coba klik _link_-nya."

"Kau saja, aku ingin sms Changmin."

Junsu bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang teronggok manis di atas meja nakas kemudian berbaring pada ranjang di sampingnya.

_To: Changmin _

_Aku tau kau tidak akan menyerah.. _

Masih dengan senyum, Junsu menatap ponselnya. Menunggu layarnya menampilkan pesan baru dari Changmin. Namun perlahan-lahan senyum di bibirnya menghilang disertai kepala yang ditundukkan karena pesan balasan itu tak kunjung datang, namja imut itu bahkan sampai tidak menyadari Yoochun sudah tak ada di ruangannya.

'Mungkin Changmin sedang sibuk. Ya, pasti. Mereka kan baru saja _comeback_.' Batinnya menguatkan diri sendiri.

Ia angkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya ditundukkan sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas, "Ya! Yoochun ah... seenaknya saja pergi dan membiarkan laptopku begitu saja." Serunya yang mendapat tanggapan bisu dari penghuni dorm tempatnya berada.

Junsu mendengus sebentar kemudian menuruni ranjangnya menghampiri laptopnya yang masih setia menyala, bahkan _browser_-nya belum ditutup.

DEG

Ia terpaku menatap berbaris tulisan yang ditampilkan layar berbentuk persegi di hadapannya, lirik lagu terbaru TVXQ Keep Yor Head Down. Setelah melakukan _scanning _(membaca cepat) pada barisan lirik di hadapannya, dengan napas sedikit memburu ia mengklik _link_ yang menghubungkan ke music video official lagu itu.

Junsu memperhatikan video itu dengan seksama. Baru setengah video itu diputar, ia menutupnya. Kemudian ia matikan laptopnya dan dengan cepat ia ambil ponselnya.

Setelah menekan ikon _call _pada nomor Changmin dan panggilannya masuk ke kotak suara, lengkingan di atas 5 oktaf khas _dolphin_ terdengar, "Ya! Tiang listrik... kau masih marah padaku, huh? Kau sekarang membenciku? Lebih baik kita bertemu dan bertarung secara laki-laki daripada harus perang dingin seperti ini."

Belum selesai mengomeli Changmin sampai disitu saja, Junsu juga meng-_update_ twitternya yang ditujukan kepada Yunho dan Changmin.

Namja imut itu menghela napas, lega telah menyalurkan emosinya yang saat ini meluap.

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

Changmin menatap ponselnya aneh. Bingung dengan pesan suara dari Junsu yang baru saja didengarnya.

'Perang dingin apa maksudnya?' batin Changmin tak habis pikir. Namun sejurus kemudian _evil grin_-nya muncul. "Aku.. Shim Changmin memang jenius." Gumamnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seakan membenarkan ucapannya sendiri.

_To: Junsu hyung _

_Ayo kita bertarung! Kita bertemu sekarang di lapangan dekat kedai ramyun tempat kita makan saat iu. _

"Mue he he he.."

Yunho begidik mendengar tawa dengan nada rendah itu, apalagi pelakunya adalah Changmin. Perasaan takut itu bertambah menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Dengan takut-takut namja bermata musang itu melirik Changmin, "Kau kenapa, Min?"

"Ung? Aniyooo.. aku pergi dulu, hyung." Namja setinggi tiang itu menyabet jaket dan tasnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang menyenangkan tentunya."

Yunho sedikit mengernyit mendengar jawaban dari Changmin yang sudah berada di ambang pintu hendak memutar kenop yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

"Ah, ne. Tidak usah memesankan makan malam untukku, apalagi memasakkannya. Karena aku akan pulang dalam keadaan perut kenyang. Anneyoooong..."

Changmin membuka pintu dan keluar dari dorm tempatnya dan Yunho tinggal saat ini. Ya, ia pasti pulang dalam keadaan kenyang, karena ia akan membuat hyungnya mentraktirnya lagi malam ini.

Mue he he he he he..

Tawa menyeramkan itu terdengar lagi, membuat beberapa orang yang melintasi pemuda berpakaian sangat tertutp seperti sedang menyamar itu begidik.

Changmin merasa beruntung diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan tingkat ke-_evil_-an sangat tinggi, hingga ia dapat selamat berjalan dari dorm ke tempat tujuannya. Namja tinggi itu celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang ditunggunya seperti bocah kecil yang tersesat dan mencari sang eomma.

Junsu yang baru saja datang menahan tawanya mati-matian ketika melihat Changmin yang kini berwajah sangat imut itu. Tapi ia tak boleh tertawa.

'Aku kan sedang sangat marah padanya, jadi harus menghadapinya dengan wajah menyeramkan.' Batinnya mantap.

"Ekhem.."

Changmin menoleh ke asal suara yang ada di belakangnya.

"Mau sekarang atau ingin melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Junsu sedikit sinis sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

"Pppfftt.. hua ha ha ha ha."

Junsu melongo mendengar tawa geli Changmin dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi ia pasangi sikap kuda-kuda.

"Kau.. ha ha ha.. kau.. ha.. ha.. aiisssh. Perutku sakit sekali." Keluh Changmin sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kau.. kau harusnya melihat ekspresi wajahmu sekarang, hyung. Sungguh lucu.." ujarnya dengan tawa kecil di akhirnya.

Junsu masih melongo. Changmin menatap hyungnya itu sambil tersenyum dan dengan sekali hentak, ia hembuskan napasnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan perang dingin, eoh?"

Junsu membuang mukanya, "Lagu baru kalian... sungguh, menyebalkan."

"Keep Your Head Down maksud hyung?" dapat dilihat Changmin, Junsu mengangguk. "Apa kau pikir itu lagu untuk kalian?"

"Nde. Orang bodoh juga tau kalau lagu itu ditujukan pada kami."

Changmin mendengus, "Lebih tepatnya hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap seperti itu, hyung."

"Maksudmu aku bodoh begitu?" Junsu memberanikan diri menatap Changmin.

"Kau merasa tersindir, huh?" Changmin mendekat ke arah Junsu, "Hyung, aku memang kesal pada kalian. Tapi, perpisahan kita yang baru seumur jagung ini tak akan mengalahkan kebersamaan kita yang bertahun-tahun itu, hyung."

"Saat diberikan lagu itu, tak sedikitpun aku pikir ini karena perasaan benciku pada kalian. Aku hanya ingin menyanyikan lagu itu sebaik mungkin, dengan gayaku tentunya."

"Kau sedang mengerjaiku lagi kan?"

"Heh? Kau tidak percaya? Haaaah, aku menyesal mengatakannya padamu."

"Yo! Changmin ah.."

Tiba-tiba ada suara tak asing yang menyapu pendengaran Changmin dan sejurus kemudian mata bambinya menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya muncul.

"Whazzup man? How are you?" tanya Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin.

Namja tinggi itu menatap datar wajah dan tangan hyungnya yang ada di bahunya bergantian, "Hyung gila karena tak bertemu denganku selama lebih dari setahun, eoh?"

"Ya! Kau kejam sekali pada hyungmu yang paling tampan seKorea ini." Tatapan Yoochun beralih ke Junsu, "Su-ah, sudahlah. Jangan merengut terus. Kau tidak percaya pada perkataan keluargamu sendiri, eoh?"

DEG

Keluarga? Satu kata itu sedikit banyak mengusik Changmin. Ia tak menyangka masih dianggap keluarga oleh mereka. Tapi, memang seharusnya begitu kan? Mereka bernaung di atap yang sama (dulu), menghirup udara yang sama, memimpikan hal yang sama. Changmin seharusnya tau itu tapi kenapa terus menampiknya selama setahun ini?

Walau tidak tinggal bersama, hati mereka tetap satu. Mereka adalah dongbangshinki. Dewa-dewa yang terbit dari Timur, dimana Cassiopeia yang dilambangkan oleh 5 bintang berbentuk W adalah pengawal setianya. Cassiopeia akan selalu bersinar, karena itulah kelima orang itu harus melakukan hal yang sama. Ya, LIMA orang.. bukan dua.. ataupun tiga.

Pertemuan Yoosumin malam itu berakhir dengan Junsu yang misuh-misuh karena dipaksa mengikuti ritual 'cemilan tengah malam' Yoomin. Tapi, namja imut itu bahagia bisa bersenang-senang semalaman bersama dongsaeng yang selamanya akan menjadi maknae di antara mereka berlima.

.

~dongbangshinki~

.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Siapa sih yang datang? Kenapa berisik sekali? Ndeee, tunggulah sebentar."

CKLEK

Yunho menatap bingung sosok di hadapannya kini. Orang itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan kain, hingga ia tak dapat mengenalinya.

"Nuguya?" tanyanya disertai garukan kepala karena bingung.

Sosok itu masuk begitu saja dan duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari pintu.

"Ya!" Yunho menutup pintu kembali dan menguncinya kemudian menghampiri sosok itu.

"Kau siapa? Dan kenapa seenaknya masuk kesini, eoh?"

"Ya! Kau senang, eoh? Kau senang memaki-maki orang lain dengan lagu barumu, huh?"

Yunho sedikit tersentak. Ia sepertinya mengenali suara itu, tapi masih tidak yakin. Mungkin pendengarannya sedang kurang baik sekarang.

"Memaki-maki apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Ya! Jangan berpura-pura." Sosok itu berdiri di hadapan Yunho, "Keep Your Head Down itu untuk JYJ kan? Karena kau membenci mereka kan?"

Yunho sedikit banyak mengerti ucapan sosok di hadapannya itu, 'Sepertinya dia fans yang anti padaku.' Batinnya kemudian dengan memasang tampang _cool_ ia berkata, "JYJ? Aku tak mengenal mereka."

Mata sosok itu membulat namun tak dapat dilihat oleh Yunho karena terhalang kacamata yang dikenakannya, "Mwo? Kau tidak mengenal orang-orang yang sudah bersamamu selama lebih dari 6 tahun itu?" dapat didengar oleh Yunho nada suara sosok di hadapannya meninggi.

"Karena itulah.. karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang sudah bersamaku selama lebih dari 6 tahun, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama.. tidak ada JYJ ataupun HoMin dalam kamusku. Bagiku.. kami adalah 5 orang, dan aku tak mau siapapun mengganggu prinsipku itu. Kau paham? Kalau sudah, silakan kau pergi sebelum aku benar-benar marah."

Dengan tangan gemetar, sosok itu membuka kacamatanya dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika melihat mata doe itu, ya, ia tak mungkin salah. Perlaha-lahan Jaejoong membuka penyamarannya.

"Mianhae.."

"Ja.. Jaejoong ah?" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengacak rambutnya, "Aiisssh." Erangnya kemudian terduduk di sofa dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia malu. Sebagai _leader_ yang menyayangi member-membernya, ia tak pernah mengungkapkan hal semanis itu di depan para membernya, cukup ia katakan betapa ia sangat mencintai member-membernya itu kepada orang lain.

"Sudah belum dramanya? Popcornnya sudah habis nih.." Changmin yang entah sejak kapan ada di antara Yunjae menunjukkan kantong popcornnya yang sudah kosong, tak lupa Junsu dan Yoochun di kedua sisi Changmin yang sedang memandang mereka dengan cengiran gaje.

"Jae hyung.. daripada kau diam begitu, lebih baik buatkan aku makanan. Aku benar-benar lapar.."

"Ya! Tiang.. kau belum puas dengan wafel porsi jumbo dan parfait dalam gelas ukuran _large_, eoh?"

"Itu kan menu pembuka, hyung. Orang Eropa menyebutnya _appetizer_. Ah tapi Junsu hyung tak akan mengerti, kekeke.." Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong dan menarik-narik lengan namja cantik itu, "Palliwa, hyung. Kau tega membiarkan maknae tercintamu kelaparan, eoh?"

Yoochun hanya menggeleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah Changmin itu, kemudian dengan senyum cassanovanya ia menghampiri sang _leader _yang masih duduk di sofa.

PLUK

Tangan Yoochun mendarat pelan di bahu Yunho, membuat namja bermata musang itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Yoochun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, ia pun membalas senyum itu.

Masih sedikit canggung memang, tapi percayalah. Mereka akan selalu berusaha untuk membangun kembali puing-puing kebahagiaan mereka yang sempat terbentuk karena keegoisan dan kesalahpahaman masing-masing.

.

[Can't Stop the Time – Everlasting]

END


End file.
